


I Will Try to Fix You

by JusteAmusant



Series: All is Not Lost [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FormerHooker!Danny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, beatenDanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusteAmusant/pseuds/JusteAmusant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny opened the door to the house that had been his refuge for the past two weeks and hoped like hell that Steve was still at work. </p><p>No such luck. Danny was walking quietly through the hallway when Steve popped out of the kitchen. “There you are. I was hoping we could – my God, Danno.  What the hell happened?” Steve held in a gasp when he saw Danny’s face. Danny’s lip and one eye were swollen, a cut sliced across his right cheek, and there were bruises on his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Try to Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning of a few homophobic slurs and physical fighting
> 
> Thanks to everyone who asked for more of this AU. It took a while but last week I dove right back in. Hope I don't disappoint  
> Title borrowed from Coldplay's song "Fix You"

*This is a sequel to [Tell Me Your Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1153471), so you might want to read that one first!

 

The arm around his throat came out of nowhere. Danny reflexively grabbed onto the forearm that was closing off his air supply. He tucked his chin down hard and bit the beefy forearm at the same time he aimed a kick backwards, blindly hoping to connect with a vulnerable knee or shin. The grip around his neck loosened, but his attacker quickly recovered and Danny was spun around and given a quick uppercut to the jaw. Danny reacted as quickly as he could. He tried to focus on his attacker’s face or any other discernable features as he landed a punch to the man’s temple.

 _Oh God. John._ Danny recognized his former client and earned a punch to the gut for his hesitation. While he was doubled over he felt a knee slam into his shoulder. Hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Danny pushed off from the ground, slamming his weight against John. He caused the other man to lose his balance long enough that Danny could land two quick jabs to his face.

“What. The fuck. Are you doing?” Danny grunted in between punches. He was holding his own, but John had the element of surprise and six inches and forty pounds on him.

Not to mention some kind of training. John spun and landed a kick square onto Danny’s left kidney. Danny went down to his knees, gripping his side. He raised his head to look up at John but was quickly backhanded across the face.

“You fucking faggot.” John bit out. “I saw you leave the other night, in some guy’s truck. And what do you know, you never came back. I’ve been to that bar every goddamned night the last two weeks. Where the hell have you been?” Another backhand across the cheek.

Danny’s head jerked to the side. He took a careful breath, spat out blood. “None of your goddamned business, that’s where. Oh, and I’ve quit the business.” Renewed by anger, Danny was up like a shot and ramming his fist into John’s gut, the momentum of his full body behind the punch. His side screamed in pain but Danny ignored it.

Danny got in two more strong blows to John’s jaw before he felt the other man’s boot again. Danny stayed on his feet this time, falling to the side but catching himself just before he completely lost his balance. He balled his fists, ready to strike again, but the seconds it had taken him to keep his balance had cost him precious time. John struck with another kick, this time higher up on his chest followed by another uppercut. Before he could strike back, Danny crumpled to the ground.

He felt a boot against his shin. “You better be in that bar on Friday, whore.” Danny thought he saw two wrinkled hundred dollar bills flutter to the ground in front of his face. “This one’s on me. If you skip out this weekend, you’ll pay for the next one. And then there won’t be another.”

Danny spat out blood one more time before the world faded to black.

\----------------------------------------- 

 

Danny opened the door to the house that had been his refuge for the past two weeks and hoped like hell that Steve was still at work.

No such luck. Danny was walking quietly through the hallway when Steve popped out of the kitchen. “There you are. I was hoping we could – my God, Danno.  What the hell happened?” Steve held in a gasp when he saw Danny’s face. Danny’s lip and one eye were swollen, a cut sliced across his right cheek, and there were bruises on his neck.

Danny snapped at hearing his nickname. “Don’t. Fucking. Call me that!” The anger that had helped him fight his attacker hadn’t quite left him. He still needed to get it the last of it out, needed to take it out on someone. Even if it was on the one person on this earth besides his daughter that acted like he loved him. That he hoped could love him.

“Danny,-“ Steve made a slight move forward.

“No.” Danny brushed past him, trying to make his escape upstairs. His entire body protested when he bumped against Steve’s shoulder. His sharp intake of breath at the jolt of pain only made his ribs hurt worse. Danny made it up two steps before he felt a strong hand wrap around his bicep.  He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Danny.” Steve’s voice was calm, but sharp.

“Don’t, Steve. Don’t push.” Danny needed a hot bath, a couple shots, and some painkillers. He needed the world to fade to black again; not like it had during the beating, but now, when he could control it.

“Danny!” Concern and anger in Steve’s voice were starting to override the calm.

“This is me, Steve. This is my life. You weren't meant to see this.” Danny turned now, seething and needing to lash out. Despite his aching body, he ripped his arm out of Steve’s grip and shoved him with all the strength he had left. “Don’t fucking touch me. You wanted this. You pushed your way into my life, thinking you could save me.” He gave a humorless laugh. “You and your fucking hero complex.” He got in Steve’s face and spread his arms wide. “Aren’t you glad that you signed up for this? This is what you get, babe. Broken merchandise.”  He fought to keep his stance tough, to keep his voice from breaking. Danny could see the pain in Steve’s face, knew his own physical pain was reflected in those hazel eyes that were aching for him. Danny wanted to regret his words but pride wouldn't let him.

Fuck Steve and his superhero inclinations. Fuck Steve and his unfairly large bank account. Fuck Steve and his compassionate eyes, his strong delicious body, his mouth that could soothe, ignite, or blissfully torture. Fuck Steve and the way that everything just came so goddamned easy to him.

Fuck Steve for making Danny fall in love with him.

Danny’s body was so sore that he couldn't hold his arms up for more than a few seconds. During Danny’s internal rant, Steve’s gaze never left his; his presence never weakened. When Danny’s arms lowered slowly back to his sides, he was too tired to be angry about the fact that the fight had left his body. He just wanted to fall and dammit, he wanted Steve to catch him.

Steve came to stand toe to toe with Danny, his forehead touching Danny’s and his hands a whisper on Danny’s cheeks. “What happened to you?” Steve breathed. “Who did this to you?”

Danny didn't answer; he just grabbed onto Steve’s hips and held on tight. He hid his face, ducking his head under Steve’s chin. Could he fall? Could he let himself weaken and use someone else’s strength for once? Could he trust someone else to catch him, hold him up, and honestly expect nothing in return?

Danny thought back to that night in Steve’s truck, when Steve had paid Danny for the chance to blow him, to give Danny pleasure rather than take his own, all just so he could learn Danny’s name. All so he could learn about the person behind the profession. He thought about how Steve had taken him home and told him no one else was ever going to pay Danny for sex again because they would figure this out together.

Together. Danny had held onto that word every day since, and he held onto it- and Steve’s hips- now like they were the only things keeping him from shattering into a million tiny pieces. _Together._ “Steve.” The name came out on a sob.

Danny felt strong arms wrap gently around him. “It’s okay, Danno. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” An arm cradled his back, another going under his knees and all of a sudden Danny’s feet were no longer on the ground. He was floating, pain making his vision blur but comfort allowing him to finally give in to it.

“Steve.” Danny used the last of his strength to wrap his arms around Steve’s warm neck.

“I’ve got you, Danno.” Danny was fading, and his eyes were too heavy for him to keep them open anymore. He wanted to float away, wanted to let his body go boneless and just melt into oblivion. “Steve.” The name was a whisper now.

“Yeah, babe.  It’s okay. We’ll get through this together.” Those strong arms were carrying Danny up the stairs that he had abandoned just moments ago.

 _Together._  And just like that, Danny let himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my original debuts at www.autumnmckayne.com  
> Twitter - @autumnmckayne


End file.
